jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! Music
Since Jeopardy! debuted in 1964, the series has had different theme songs. The most well-known tune is "Think!" which serves as the countdown music during the Final Jeopardy! round. Since the syndicated version premiered in 1984, a rendition of "Think!" has served as the show's main theme. During the first 13 seasons of the syndicated version, the original 1964 recording of "Think!" was retained for the Final Jeopardy! round, but since 1997, there have been different arrangements and re-orchestrations of both the main theme and "Think!" music. 1964-1975 *Main (1964-1975) - "Take Ten" by Juliann Griffin *Think Cue (1964-1975, 1978, 1983 (Pilot), 1984 (Pilot), 1984-1997) - "Think!" by Merv Griffin 1978-1979 *Main (1978 Open, 1983 (Pilot)) - "January, February, March" by Merv Griffin *Close (1978) - "Frisco Disco" by Merv Griffin (Later used on Wheel of Fortune as a prize cue.) *Commercial (1983 (Pilot)) - "Nightwalk" (Later used on Wheel of Fortune as the second shopping music.) 1984-present *Main (1984 (Pilot)) - by Merv Griffin *1984-1992 - by Merv Griffin *1992-1997 - by Merv Griffin (1984 theme with bongo track added) *1997-2001 - by Steve Kaplan *2001-2008 - by Steve Kaplan (1997 theme sped up and re-arranged) *2008-present - by Chris Bell Music & Sound Design, Inc. Music Samples *In 1984-1989, the theme song used synthesizers and saxophones. Click here to listen. *In 1989-1991, the theme song had the 1st 19 seconds trimmed off. *In 1991-1992, the theme song's pitch and speed went down by 5. Click here to listen. *In 1992-1996, the theme song added bongos to the synthesizers and saxophones. Click here to listen. *In 1996-1997, the theme song trimmed off another 5 seconds and it begins to fade in. *In 1997-2000, the theme song's speed went down by 5, and was completely re-orchestrated, now using piano, trumpets, saxophones, and electric guitars. Click here to listen. *In 2000-2001, the theme song gets 6 seconds trimmed off and a wind blowing sound gets heard. *In 2001, the theme song's speed went up by 5, the instruments get re-orchestrated, and now has a middle section where parts of the main melodies are played with variation before the main melodies return. There were two versions of the theme. One had an introduction similar to the 1997 theme and was used for most road shows from 2001-2006, starting with the Celebrity games and International Tournament taped in Las Vegas and aired February 2001, but it was played during the end credits from 2001-2005. The other version, with a shortened introduction, was used for regular shows starting with the episode aired April 23, 2001, and used saxophones and electric guitars in the middle section and near the end. Click here to listen. *In 2005-2008 the version used for regular shows played during the end credits.Click here to listen. *Since 2008, the theme song played differently and wasn't like the other theme songs from 1984 to 2008, but it sounded similar to the theme song used 1984-1997. For the first few weeks of the 25th Season, electric guitars were only used near the end. About a month into Season 25, electric guitars were used throughout the entire theme. Click here to listen. Think Music Samples *From 1964 to 1975 and reused 1984-1997, the original Final Jeopardy! "Think!" music consisted of a celesta lead in the first verse and a flute lead in the second verse, with timpani hitting the final two notes. Click here to listen. *September 1-12, 1997, the "Think!" cue had only a piano lead. Click here to listen. *From September 15, 1997 to July 30, 2008, the think music was changed to have a piano lead in the first verse and a trumpet lead in the second verse. That replaced the other one, but alternated with it. Click here to listen. *From September 13 to October 10, 2008, the Final Jeopardy! "Think!" music now had a French horn lead with the piano and flute doubling in octaves, accompanied by loud tick-tock percussion; fans called this version the "leaky faucet". Now, both the timpani and pizzicato strings play the last two notes. Click here to listen. *Since October 13, 2008, the think music was remixed to have a more prominent piano lead and de-emphasizing the "leaky faucet" percussion. This alternated with the other one and then replaced it. Click here to listen. Rock and Roll Jeopardy! Music *In addition, the music from Rock & Roll Jeopardy! has been used going into and coming out of commercial breaks during the College Championship, Kids Week episodes, and Teen Tournaments since Season 20. *In 2006, it was used during Celebrity episodes. *Starting in 2007 and lasting into today, it was used during the introductions. *The 2000-A College Championship and the 2010-B College Championship used it during the Final Jeopardy! round. When the music from that game show was first used, for in and out the commercial breaks, the commercial cues would be heard. *Starting from the 2005 College Championship, when coming out of a break, the ending part of one of the commercial cues would be heard. The prize cue can also be heard when out the commercial break for the Double Jeopardy! round. Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Theme Song Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Think Music Jeopardy! Sound Effects DAILY DOUBLE sound *1964-1975, 1978-1979, 1983, 1984 (2nd pilot only), 1984 versions are not used *1984-current: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5LTzcDevrk Board fill sound *1964-1975, 1978-1979, 1983, 1984 (2nd pilot only) *1984-2008: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gujq970atKM *2009-2016 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M62nqysgdgw *2016-present (No video yet) Category:Jeopardy! Category:Setup Category:Lists